Alphabet Soup II
by yas-m
Summary: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse. "Sequel" to my other fic Alphabet Soup
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 1/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**AN:** If you read the first version of this, then you know the drill, if not, well, it's not that complicated. These are short drabbles one for every letter of the alphabet. The first version was set in the "real" world post the End. They showed vignettes from Kate's life aster the island. Since they were very depressing, or so I was told, I promised to make a happier version set in the afterlife-verse. These will start off in the world we saw in the finale and then move on onto wherever they went to after the "light".

**Afterlife**

_So this is "afterlife",_ he thinks to himself, as he takes deep breath and steps out into the main hall. He looks up and is immediately engulfed by a wave of warmth radiating from everyone in the room. He gets a strange sense of déjà vu but is too overwhelmed by what is happening to give it a second thought.

He scans over the faces in the room and for a moment his mind tricks him to believe stories he'd heard in a previous; stories of demons and devils, of darkness, of revenge and anger. With a cautious step he moves towards the first body that greets him, and where he expects to be confronted betrayal, in stead, he is greeted with a friendly handshake and an understanding smile. He sighs in relief and moves on, finding brotherhood where he'd expected resentment, forgiveness where he'd feared blame, loyalty where he'd assumed disappointment, friendship where he'd anticipated hatred…

And as he breaks from Sawyer's embrace, he sees her face, and all the emotions that had welcomed him in the last minute return, ten fold. He'd assumed he would need another lifetime apologizing to her, mending what he'd done, and asking her forgiveness. He'd expected the feel of betrayal, blame, resentment… but instead there is forgiveness, understanding…

He looks at her and he only sees love; pure, unadulterated love.

**Beacon**

Everything is happening a little too fast, but he is not complaining. The mixture of elation, the overwhelming emotions is a ride he is enjoying. He does not understand how, but he can hear the joy around him, he can touch the excitement, he can taste the anticipation as they travel around the church hall. The whirlwind is almost too much. It's spinning him around and for once he has given up all control, just letting it take him wherever it is going.

And then he looks up and sees her face, the light shining through her smile like a beacon guiding him home. And with one look into her eyes, everything seems to calm down. It is all still there, the intensity of it multiplying with her eyes looking deep into his, but somehow, the storm of these emotions has turned into a smooth calmness, the chaos of excitement settling into a steady breeze. And he realizes that now he can breathe.

**Cliff**

Light floods the room and wraps them in cool warmth. They're drowning in it. She feels like she's falling, flying, with nothing there to stop her. It reminds her of jumping off the cliff, away from him and towards a life without him, a life of missing him every day. She feels him squeeze her hand and she presses against him tighter. She has leapt of the cliff again, but this time he is flying with her, and she knew he'll be there to catch her. He won't let her crash again.

**Death**

Sometimes when he closes his eyes, he sees the bamboo swaying over his head, he feels the cool breeze brushing against his warm skin, smells the fresh grass he is lying on. If he closes them long enough, he sees the Ajira plane flying above in the clear island sky. He smiles. He remembers the relief he felt ripping through at the knowledge that she was on her way home, safe; that he had finally saved her.

He never feels the pain. He remembers the wounds, the blood, the pain, but he does not feel it. He remembers the peace, he remembers seeing her taking his hand and guiding him to the ground, her fingers intertwine with his, pressing against the wound, preparing him for the inevitable, for the end.

He opens his sees her look at him quizzically. His smile widens and he brings his hand up to softly brush her cheek. She's always warm, just like he remembers; she sighs and leans into his touch. He lets his fingers trail along her jaw line, down her neck, and he corrects himself, _death was merely the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 2/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**Eternity**

He wants to know everything. He wants to know every little detail of her life, wants to know about Aaron, and about Claire. He fires the questions at her, barely giving her time to answer before he is asking the next.

She laughs and shakes her head at his enthusiasm. He cocks his head at her and she places her hands softly against his chest. "We have all of eternity to catch up. We don't need to do it all now," she says, playfully nudging his nose with hers. He smiles, relaxing against her touch and his hands move around her waist, pulling her to him and she starts unbuttoning his shirts. She pulls at his tie and he giggles against her lips, "who's in a hurry now?"

She pulls him to her using his tie, bringing his lips back to hers, "shut up, Jack."

**Fruit**

He sees her leaning against a tree, looking pensively out at the water. He makes his way to her slowly, playfully nudging he shoulder as he takes his place next to her. She looks up at him and smiles. He raises his left hand up, offering her the fruit. She cannot help but smile as she touches the rich skin of the apple as it shines in the morning sun.

_Are you asking me to be Eve?_

He stutters, her question catching him off guard, and he is scared of giving her the wrong answer.

She laughs at his confusion and the panic in his eyes. She takes the apple from him, taking a bite from the sweet fruit before saying,

_Because I want that more than anything else in the world._

**Green**

He swims out into the warm water and relaxes, allowing the steady waves to lull him. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the calm rise and fall and the cool breeze against his skin.

The movement in the water next to him brings him back from his reverie and he feels her swimming towards him. She comes up from under the water, her face inches from his and playfully wraps her legs against his waist, letting him carry her weight and she rests her forehead against his. The finally gives in and opens his eyes. He feels his breath hitch in his throat as he is welcomed the brightest pair of green eyes staring lovingly into his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 3/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse.

**AN:** the first drabble jumps back to directly after the light scene in the church.

**Home**

He cannot deny that he is nervous, despite the overwhelming feeling of calmness and confidence all around him. Kate senses him tensing next to her and leans in to place a soft kiss against his neck. He relaxes slightly, squeezes her fingers in between his and turns to face her. Somehow her beauty shocks him every time he looks at her as if she is becoming more so every minutes.

_You ok?_

She whispers quietly to him, her lips still at his neck.

He nods slightly and adds,

_Where are we going?_

She smiles,

_Home._

**Ice**

She makes her way down the stairs, curling her toes against the warm carpet. She is about to turn into their kitchen when she hears the distinct sound of ice rattling against glass. For a moment she stands frozen in her place, the flashbacks relentless as she watches images of him surrounded by bottles in their living home, of the smell of his apartment reeking of alcohol. She takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen. The frown on her face is immediately replaced by a smile when she takes in the view that welcomes her.

The kitchen table is covered in a mouth watering spread, eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits, fruits… and with his back to her, Jack standing at the counter pouring orange juice in an ice filled glass. He turns to place the glass on the table and sees her leaning against the door frame, watching him.

He puts the glass down and makes his way to her, taking a moment to collect himself, the site of her standing there in nothing but a tank top and panties catching him a little off guard. He walks over to her, watching her bite her lower lip gently, smiling bashfully.

Without warning, he crashes his lips to her, making her moan against his mouth, and she returns the kiss just as fervently. When they break for air, he rests his forehead against hers, his hands lying dangerously on the exposed skin under her tank top and whispers "happy birthday". She raises an eyebrow and eyes him questioningly. "Happy Valentine? Happy anniversary?" he says, laughing. Her laughter echoes his and she grabs his face, pulling his lips back to hers.

"I missed a lot of those, I just want to make it up to you now," he finally says, as he pushes her against the wall, neither caring that the breakfast is getting cold.

**Jacob**

They rarely talk about the last day they had together, about the nightmare that it was. The island is not a taboo topic, necessarily, except for that one day; everything else seemed like a day in the park. And more importantly they never talk about Jacob. They think he is probably around here somewhere, in _heaven_. Surely, their little community is not the only one – they have seen other people they knew from their previous life – but it was more along the line of them deciding to see someone and seeing them instead of randomly bumping into them.

Kate assumes that Jacob had sought her out because she definitely had not decided to see him today. She is walking back from Juliet and James's house when he approaches her. She can tell he is hesitant at first, walking towards her slowly, saying her name quietly with a little cough. _He probably thinks I hate him,_ she muses, well, _I have good enough reason._

But when they are standing face to face, she smiles at him, and extends hand which he welcomes. They end up talking for hours, not once mentioning her last few days on the island. He asks her about her life after, about her life now, about Aaron and Claire and James. He asks her about Richard and whether she has seen him. She shakes her head and leaves a mental note to try to find him.

What seems like hours later, he excuses himself to leave, and as he gets up, he turns to her, and with apologetic eyes he asks, "Do you understand now?"

Kate looks up at him and says, "Understand what?"

"Everything," he says, with his trademark ambiguous grin, "why you were on the island, why you had to do what you did, why the sacrifices you made had to be made?" he explains, and Kate feels a clump in her throat, "the light, the one that brought you here, that is what you had to save. If it had gone out on the island it would have gone out everywhere, and all this would not have existed. Everything would have just ceased to be. I know it was not an easy price to pay, I cannot imagine how it must have been…"

"It was hell," Kate bursts out, the memories too painful to conjure now.

"It was a lifetime of hell in exchange for an eternity in heaven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 4/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**AN:** not my best chapter. Sorry :[

**Kiss**

Her taste still lingers on his lips, hers being the last thing his mortal body tasted. He licks his lips and tastes the sweetness of her full lips as they merged with the salty tears that streamed down her cheeks. And as they walk hand in hand out of the church and into the light, this is all he can think of.

He watches Charlie and Claire move ahead of them, making their way to discover the place they are led to. He stops in his tracks and waits for her to stop too. Her hand still in his she turns to ask him why they'd stop. He just smiles, and she steps towards him.

He wants to crash his lips to hers, make up for all the lost time, to bring the taste of her that lingers on his lips back to life. But when she looks up at him, her green eyes shining into his, he knows he wants to make it last, savor their first kiss. And so, he steps forward, bringing his fingers to brush against her cheek, her jaw, his thumb carefully tracing her bottom lip. He slowly lift her chin up and brings his head down.

And he makes it last.

**Love**

The last time she told him she loves him; she had to watch him walk away. And although he said it back (and the way he said it kept on resonating in her ears until the day she died), there is a fear in her that one day she will say it and he won't say anything back.

He never gives her a chance to test the theory though. He is always the first to say it. She breathes a sigh of relief and says it back.

He doesn't let her know why he always has to say it first though. Just like her, he has his own fear that if she says it first he won't be able to reply. However, it is not because he thinks he might stop loving her one day (no, the way he sees it, his love for her can only grow from day to day), his fear is something else. Every time she tells him she loves him, she leaves him speechless, and he is afraid, someday, it will take his breath away and really leave him speechless. And not telling her he loves her scares him more than anything. SO he always says _I love you_ first.

**Muffin**

He cannot help cracking up when Kate pops her head into the room and states, plainly, _James just invited us over for brunch_.

The thought of Sawyer inviting him over for brunch just seems a little too surreal and as they make their way over to the Ford's household, Kate has to poke her elbow into his side to make him stop with the comments. He apologizes and stifles a giggle, avoiding her playful glare.

They step into the house, and the smell is mouthwatering. _You cooked?_ He teases James and gets an eye roll from James and Kate for his joke.

After a few minutes, James invites Jack to a game of poker, _I gotta win my mangoes back_, he says jokingly.

Kate leaves the boys to their games (she had enough of their competitiveness to last her a couple of eternities) and makes her way to where the cooking is happening. She find Juliet in kitchen, bending to get a tray of muffins out of the oven.

_Everything looks amazing_, she says, getting Juliet's attention. The other woman smiles and walks over to embrace her friend. _So glad you guys could make it_.

_Do you need any help?_ Kate asks, and Juliet, shakes her, _everything's done_, she says, taking off her oven gloves to reveal a shiny ring on her finger, one that Kate remembers watching drown to the bottom of the ocean. Juliet sees the look on Kate's face and smiles twirling it slightly around her finger.

She falls back a bit when the other woman launches herself at her and pulls her into a crushing hug, _Congratulations!_ Kate whispers, as tears of joy well up in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 5/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**Never**

He never asks her if she loved again after him; if she met someone, married or had a family. He is afraid of what she might answer, whatever way her answer goes. He never asks because the answer scares him whether she did or whether she did not.

She never tells him how lonely she was after him. She tells him she was happy. And she was, that is the truth. She had Aaron, Claire, her work… she was truly happy. She lived a full, content life because of him and for him. But she never tells him how lonely she was; how her broken heart remained shattered, waiting for him, until the day she died.

**Ocean**

There was a time when she would stand for hours staring at the ocean, staring and waiting; waiting for a ship or a raft or even a plane, one she knew would never come. She would stand longer than her feet could hold her, not leaving until the tears had dried in her eyes.

She had thought she could never again welcome the ocean breeze with a smile, but she was wrong, so very wrong.

She stands barefoot in the sand, the waves lapping at her feet, the wind blowing against her skin, brushing through her hair. She closes her eyes and lets the warm morning glow engulf her. She feels him coming up behind her and smiles when his arms wrap around her waist, pressing her back to his chest. He buries his face in her hair, rests his head against her shoulder and kisses tenderly at the warm skin and smiles against her ear, "good morning".

**Pregnant**

It takes her some time to finally tell him about that night three weeks after she last saw him. It takes her a while because the memory still hurts and she is afraid of his reaction.

They have just come back from an early morning swim and are sitting in the shade of a large tree that they have come to call theirs in a secluded part of the beach (the resemblance it holds to the place they first met on the island not lost on either of them). She has finally built up the courage to say, "I took a pregnancy test."

He looks at her, wide eyed, and asks, "Today?"

She lets out a strangled chuckle and says, "no… three weeks after I returned from the island." She looks at him as he pushes himself, sitting up straight. He blinks twice, three times, before he mumbles, "oh," unable to look her straight in the eye.

The tears start falling and she does not have the strength to stop them. "It was negative," she starts, her voice betraying the courage she thought she had. The tremble in her voice breaks his heart and he knows her tears match his before he looks up.

She is crying freely now and she feels him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lap. She buries her face in his neck and his embrace crushes her body to his. His fingers tangle in her soft curls, damp from his tears more than the swim they'd shared. He kisses her gently and whispers, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry you had to go through this alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 6/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**Questions**

She cannot but laugh when he gets that look in his eyes and she just knows she is going to spend the next couple of hours answering his questions. She swears she has probably told him every detail of every day of her life, from the moment she watched him walk away on the cliff to the moment she took her last breath. She has shared with him every tale of joy, despair, anger, achievement, happiness… she has felt her heart swell with joy every time he has smiled or laughed, with every tear he had shed for her, and every beam of pride she'd seen radiate from him. Every time he starts with the questions, she gives him a look of disbelief and chuckles, "Jack! I have already told you that," and playfully pushes him away. But when he gives her his signature, pleading eyes, she concedes. She will kiss him gently before curling her body against his, laying her head on his chest and embarking on a journey into her previous life, to relive it with him; just like it should have been.

**Ring**

The look she had on her face the day Juliet and James got engaged is one he cannot get out of his mind.

The truth is he has had her ring with him from the beginning. He has almost given it to her on numerous occasions but the moment had never been as perfect as he wanted it to be. He has been given a second chance and he does not want to ruin it.

Every time he wanted to do it, the moment just did not seem right, every moment until now, until this moment. They have been hiking all morning and have finally stopped at a stream to take a break and freshen up.

She is kneeling at the edge of the water, sipping water from her hand, gently dabbing the cool water against her heated skin. She is wearing brown pants and a green shirt. Her ponytail is messed up and the hair is sticking to the back of her neck. A rebellious curl had escaped its confines is clinging to her brow. She tries to push it off with the back of her hand before she turns to see him staring at her.

She laughs, "Are you checking me out?"

He ducks his head and chuckles, moving forward to kneel down next to her. He tucks the stray curl behind her ear and plants a quick kiss on her lips.

Her eyes are searching his curiously now, the playfulness of their banter seems to have been replaced by something serious and it has made her slightly nervous.

"Jack…" she says calmly.

He just smiles, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. Kate can only stare, speechless, as he takes her hand into his and says, "Kate, I know the first time I did this, I messed up, badly, I hurt you, I … I failed you," he swallows, hard and continues, "I am just wondering if you could give me a second chance, maybe we can try this again. I think I can get it right this time," he says the last part with a shy chuckle and Kate manages one as well, despite her tears.

He looks at her and smiles, "will you marry me?"

She lets out a joyous sob and says, "of course I will. Yes!"

**Shower**

He is back from his morning run and is casually making his way to the little lake behind their house. There is something special about taking a post workout shower under a private waterfall as opposed to a steamy bathroom. He strips down and swims out in the clear, cool water towards the waterfall and enjoys the jets against his hot skin. He sees her walking out of the house, making her way through the landscape towards the lake and smiles.

She takes of the shirt she has on (one of his) and swims out towards him. "How was your run?" she asks coming out of the water.

"Great," he says, "wish you'd come along, though."

"I would have loved to," she replies, locking her arms around his neck, making him support her weight, "but I was too tired." She giggles the last part and captures his lips in hers in a slow kiss.

"Too tired, huh?" he says, when they break for air.

"mhmm…" she manages, when his lips find her neck, "you wore me out last night, mister,"

He is too busy to answer her right away, his mouth too busy nibble at her shoulder, slowly making its way south. Her arms wrap around his neck tighter, and she presses her chest closer into his, he lets out a groan, raising his eyes back up to meet hers and says, "oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?"

He starts loosening her grip on him and releasing her, swimming slowly away. But she is too fast, grabbing the back of his head and crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, only managing to let out a breathy "never."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 7/8)  
**Characters:** Kate, Jack, Kate/Jack  
**Summary**: A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**T-Shirt**

He doubts he will ever get used to it, that there will ever be a time when the scene in front of him won't blow his mind away and leave him speechless.

And he does not want to, either.

She leans against the door frame, her wild curls framing her face, her eyes still haunted by the last traces of sleep, and her smile shining brighter than the early morning glow. Her right foot moves over her left foot, and his eyes travel up her slender, tanned legs, standing bare in front of him, daring him to continue his quest.

She may have an innocent look on his face, but she knows what she is doing. And the smirk on her face tell it all, when his breath catches in his throat as his eyes find the edge of her orange panties, peeking mischievously from under the hem of her t-shirt.

He finally finds the strength to tear his gaze away and make eyes contact but her eyes are closed. She hugs a warm coffee mug and inhales the fumes, with a smile on her face.

He swallows and her eyes snap open. Her whispered "good morning" makes its way to his ear as he watches her swaying towards the bed. She lays the mug on the nightstand next to him. He waits for her to make her way to her side of the bed, but she surprises him by climbing in between his legs. She leans back into his chest, wraps her leg around his, sending a jolt through his body, and pushes her head back slightly against his shoulder, exposing her neck to him and he does not need to be told twice.

The coffee is cold soon enough as he is too busy showing her just how good a morning it really is.

**Uncle**

It sounded silly, but Jack was really nervous about dinner. His hands were sweating and he was helplessly fumbling with his tie.

Kate giggled at the sight in front of her as she walked into the room.

"Do we really have to go?" he mumbled, trying for the fifth time to get the knot right.

She removed his hands replacing them with hers. She dealt with the tie with ease, and rose on her tiptoes to steal a quick kiss against his lips. "Yes, we do. It's your sister's big dinner party! She's been working restlessly on it to get it perfect," she said, straightening his jacket and laying her hands on rest on his chest, "what would it look like if her big brother and future sister in law weren't there?"

He smiled slightly at that, bending down to nibble gently at her exposed neck, "but I would much rather stay here and work on a little niece or nephew for her. I think she'd like that," he said, smiling against her flushed skin.

Kate playfully pushed him away and started walking out, but not before throwing a mischievous "oh, we will. Later," over her shoulder to him, with a quick wink.

Jack took a deep breath and stepped out after her. The truth is, he had no problem with the dinner party itself. He always enjoyed getting together with their friends. This time, however, there was a newcomer to the party; a newcomer in whose honor the even was taking place. Jack is nervous because he had not seen this person yet. Jack is nervous because Aaron was the one person left who he still feels as though he had let down, betrayed and disappointed. Jack is nervous to face his nephew, the nephew he left when the little boy was only three years old.

Old habits die hard, and all the possible scenarios have already played out in Jack's mind; the scenarios of disappointment, anger, betrayal, hatred. He had thought he had been prepared for it, but when the day came, when he woke up this morning, all the anxiety had come back to haunt.

He takes Kate's hand in his as they walk into the party, and prepare as they are greeted by the friendly faces of their friends and family. Jack's eyes travel around the place madly, in search of a bond young man, most probably glaring at him.

All the fear and anxiety disappear in a blink of an eye when he hears an excited "Uncle Jack!" from his left and sees his nephew pushing his way through the crowd towards him with an ecstatic smile on his face to wrap him in a loving embrace.

**Volvo**

She rolls her eyes and he laughs. He convinces her with strategic kisses and calculated touches and soon enough she lets him open the door for her. The beat up Bronco is exactly how she remembers it and she cannot help but question his choice, even now. He mocks her safe, dependable Volvo and she concedes.

The cool breeze blows against her face, her hair tickling her nose. He laughs at the site of her scrunching her freckled nose. She turns to him and her fingers find the back of his head, run through his hair and he sighs.

Her bare feet are on the dashboard, her right hand out the window swaying with the wind, and he stops himself before he warns her about her unbuckled seatbelt.

She sings along to the Dylan playing on the radio and ignores his comments about her pitchiness. She sends her feet higher on the dashboard which makes her dress hike up her legs even higher. He groans. He forgets her off tune singing and has to pull up as she whispers "Why wait any longer for the one you love when he's standing right in front of you".

She always did prefer the Bronco's wider backseat anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Alphabet Soup II (Part 8/8)

**Characters:** Jack/Kate

**Summary: **A series of drabbles. Jack/Kate. Post The End. Set in the Afterlife-verse

**AN:** First, I am sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. No real excuse for that. Second, *sniff* last chapter. Thank you so much to all who read and all those who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and there is one drabble without any characters and one with barely any Jack and Kate. Sorry?

**Wedding**

She wears a simple white cotton dress; a little knot holds it around her neck and it falls freely over her curves. Her bare feet sink in the warm sand, and a stray curl blows against her face.

His black dress pants are folded h a few times keeping them out of the sand, his white shirt refusing to remain tucked in, the first three buttons left open and the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. He squints in the midday glare trying to make her silhouette up the beach from where he stands.

Hurley behind him puts a hand to his shoulder and reassures him that she will be right out.

They did not really invite people to their wedding. The others just showed up. People from their previous lives, some they see on regular basis, and others they did not know are even here.

Their island friends were the first to arrive, of course. Claire and Charlie were at the beach at sunrise, preparing for the pairs big day. Soon, the rest were also there, and by midday all the people they met on the island and because of it were there.

Christian came just as Jack arrived at the beach, with Margo arriving a few minutes later. He was pleasantly surprised to see Marc Silverman there too; embracing his childhood friend he reintroduced him to his parents and his sister.

Kate was tying the knot on her dress when she heard a light knock at her door, and Diane walked in. The tears were unrestrained on both ends as mother and daughter held each other tight.

Sam and Tom were also there, walking in after Diane and Kate shared their moment.

Aaron called her "mom" and kissed her cheek. He talked to Sam privately and later asked her if he can walk her down the aisle.

People continue to flow in and out of the party until the late hours of the evening. Jack and Kate have lost track of who has come, of the hands they have shook and the hugs they have been pulled into.

They dance into the early hours of morning, alone on the beach, under the shimmering moonlight. The last of their guests leave and he whispers against her, asks if she wants to go back to the house. She shakes her head slightly, resting it on his chest. Her fingers intertwine with his shirt over his heart. She looks up at him, and he is staring at her, his eyes warm, boring into her soul, and she's on her tiptoes to kiss him, long and lingering.

She pulls away, her hand on his face, traveling slowly against his stubbled cheek. He turns his head to kiss her palm.

_I love you._

**X**

Hurley and Charlie are discussing comic books, superheroes and super villains.

Hurley finally manages to convince Charlie that the smoke monster was worse than any comic book villain that ever was, and makes a note to himself to start his own comic book with it as the villain.

Miles walks in and teases Hurley that he should have pitched that idea to George Lucas when he had the chance. However, he soon joins them in outlining their new super hero universe.

Locke they agree is Professor X, or something of the sorts. Charlie makes a comment how that makes them all X-men. Miles laughs and Hurley raises an eyebrow.

Claire laughs from across the room as the discussion escalates into an argument on whether the 815 survivors and their friends were more awesome or less awesome than the X-Men.

She takes a short walk over to her brother's house when they start drawing the characters and developing plots. She finds Jack and Kate having lunch on their porch. "What's so funny?" Jack asks jokingly, the remnants of laughter still on her face.

"Nothing…" Claire says, "just… if Charlie or Hurley ask you to try on a red cape, just ignore them."

**Young**

Young forever. That is their reward now. Youth is the reward to those who were willing to give it away for others, for the greater good. Youth and love. The kind of love only witnessed in fairy tales in the previous world. A love only a mother could know for her child; multiplied. A love that makes it possible to breathe, a love that takes one's breath away. To be young and to be loved and to love, that is their reward now and forever.

**Zoom **

He lies on top of her, his breath warm against her skin. He rests his forehead against her chest and her fingers knead at the back of his head.

He pushes himself up on his elbows, kissing his way up her chest, her collar bone, her shoulder… and he pauses. His eyebrows knot in anger, in guilt. Her fingers move to his forehead, smoothing over the creases, and she whispers a worried, _hey…_

He shakes his head, and she sees the tears he tries to hide, as his eyes zoom in to her left shoulder. He traces over the old scar in anger, before his lips replace his fingers with a gentle kiss.

His lips are at her ear and he's whispering in agony because her pain is his, _I'm sorry._


End file.
